Airborne contaminants including organic volatiles are a considerable problem of modern society. Exposure to airborne monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbons such as styrene, benzene, toluene, xylene, etc. is especially concerning, due the detrimental affect of these monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbons on the long term health of persons exposed. In fact, occupational exposure to monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbons is believed to increase the risk of a person developing degenerative disorders of the nervous system and certain cancers.
Styrene, in particular, may be emitted from industrial production and usage processes, motor vehicle operation, combustion processes, building materials, and consumer products, resulting in indoor air pollution in production environments. Estimated atmospheric industrial styrene emissions reported to Environmental Protection Agency in 2005 totaled 47.3 million pounds, with more than 38 million pounds released from point sources and more than 10 million pounds released as fugitive emissions. It is also widely believe that the total air emissions of styrene are probably greater than those reported.
Typical sources of industrial styrene emissions are those facilities producing styrene, polystyrene, other plastics, synthetic rubber, and resins. Emissions of styrene from building materials (carpets, floor tiles, and insulation), office copiers, and consumer products (disinfectants, plastics, paint, cigarettes) may also contribute significantly to indoor air pollution.
The principal route of styrene exposure for the general population is by inhalation of contaminated indoor air. Indoor air levels of styrene can be attributed to emissions from building materials, consumer products, and tobacco smoke. It should be pointed out that the workplace or home office may have substantially higher levels of airborne styrene, due to emissions from laser printers and photocopiers. The industries with the highest potential exposure are the reinforced plastics factories, boatbuilding facilities, and polystyrene factories. Exposure may also be high in areas near major spills. Exposure to styrene from hazardous waste sites is potentially important, but the magnitude of the problem is unknown.
There is a continuing need for a system and method for abatement of airborne contaminants including monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. Desirably, the system and method facilitates the removal of the airborne contaminants from an indoor atmosphere, is cost effective, and permits for a collection of the airborne contaminants for reuse.